


Mouth to Mouth Resuscitate

by mindlessMendicant



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Galo's dumb and embarrassed, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessMendicant/pseuds/mindlessMendicant
Summary: What a way to get a date





	Mouth to Mouth Resuscitate

Lio had been watching Galo chew on his lip for the past half hour, fully ignoring everything he had done to try and subtly grab his attention. He kept thinking about their earlier kiss, or rather how he knew it had happened even if he had now recollection of it, and how much he wished he could remember. However, any time he tried to bring it up or initiate anything Galo deflected. Thinking about it was starting to make him annoyed, and so finally he huffed “what are you doing Galo?”

“Hwuh-?” Galo looked up from the tablet screen he’d had his eyes glued to, “oh I’m just studying, I have to update my first aide certifications soon and I want to make sure I didn’t forget anything…” He trailed off and started gnawing on his lip again. Lio reached over plucking the tablet from his hands and setting it down on the coffee table “hey-! I’m trying to-”

“Shhhh, -Galo you’ve been staring at that thing for 3 hours now, you should take a break.” He then sat down on the couch next to Galo and reached up to cup his face, his thumb tugging at his bottom lip, “plus I’ve been watching you shred your lip for too long now.”

Galo’s face turned an embarrassed pink, “Yeah! Well!” He leaned away from him and started reaching for the tablet, “this is important, I need to focus!!” Lio moved his hand to his chest and pushed him back towards the couch with surprising ease, lifting his leg over Galo’s lap to stop him from trying to get up again.

“You’re obviously getting frustrated with it, pushing yourself isn’t going to make it easier to remember,” He brought his hands back up to Galo’s face, “just take a little break and you can go back and look at it with fresh eyes” Lio started leaning in looking down at his mouth, his voice dropped then “I can help distract you from it for a bit..”

Galo’s already pink cheeks went bright red as he finally caught on to what Lio wanted, “I-I listen Lio, I just um, I well,” He stammered out pulling his hands up to his face to cover his eyes. Lio leaned back a little bit, cocking his head to the side as he waited for Galo to finish. He watched as him take several deep breaths and scrub his eyes, before pulling his hand away from his face. It was still bright red as he started to open his mouth to speak before cutting himself off, avoiding eye contact.

Lio sighed “I don’t understand why you get so flustered anytime I get close you like this; I mean you were that one who kissed me first- “

“K- KISSED YOU?!” Immediately Galo was set into motion and Lio scrabbled off his lap as he went to stand up, “I don’t know what- I mean that was- You were d-“ He paced in front of the couch as we spat out half sentences before stopping suddenly and shouting, “THat WAS CPR!!” his voice cracked as he did so, betraying even more so how worked up he was. “I did that to sAVE YOU LIFE, THAT’S TOTALLY DIFFERENT FROM A- FROM A KISS” Lio winced at the lack of volume control and Galo breathed out a quick apology, forcing himself to calm down some.

Lio took a moment to think before speaking again, picking at some crumbs on the couch next to him, “Listen… Galo, it’s not- it’s not that big of a deal, I guess I just read things wrong if you’re getting that uncomfortable about this.” Lio then moved to get up from the couch as well. But when he stood Galo was right in front of him, blocking his path. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” He then cupped Lio’s cheek with his hand in the same manner Lio had done to him earlier. “I’ve just.. never kissed anyone before, I don’t want to mess this up, and I don’t want that to be our first kiss when you were barely conscious.”

“Heh, yeah I don’t really remember most of it.” Lio leaned face into Galo’s hand closing his eyes.

Galo brushed his thumb along Lio’s cheek, “Well, do you want to try that again?” Lio opened his eyes and Galo was smiling warmly down at him.

“Yes” Lio breathed out, pushing up onto his toes as Galo leaned down to meet him, both smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if you recognize what the title/summary are from you qualify for a veterans discount
> 
> Anyways this is my first time writing and publishing a fic because I watched Promare and was poSSESSED, so feel free to leave feedback because this is probably not the best it could be, or even good at all


End file.
